Bryan's Party
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Outsmarted by Kai, Bryan has been given the luxury of throwing a party for sixty thousand people he doesn't like. What is he going to do?


Outsmarted by Kai, Bryan has been given the luxury of throwing a party for sixty thousand people he doesn't like. What is he going to do?

.

Bryan pulled his Dora doll closer to his chest and sat down at his computer, murderously looking at his Facebook homepage. He couldn't believe what Kai the bastard had done. How dare he organize a party for him? "I am going to kill him," Bryan growled, sounding much like a violent caged beast.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Tala inquired, eyebrow raised. "Our source of fun would be gone."

Bryan glanced up at Tala standing beside him. "The bastard set up a party for me, just so he didn't have to host his own… lazy bastard." Bryan started muttering incoherently. Tala started chuckling to himself at the thought of Bryan being a party host.

Bryan stopped muttering momentarily. "What are you laughing about? HUH?" His tone implied that he was a deranged lunatic.

Tala silenced his laughter and looked down at Bryan. Although he was no longer laughing, his blue eyes were shining with amusement. "Nothing. Nothing at all Mr. Host."

Bryan shook his head. He didn't have time to deal with Tala's immaturity; he had a party to stop. But how could he do it? Over ten thousand people had invited themselves to his party; it was enough to make his head spin or break down on the floor and cry hysterically. "What am I going to do Tala?" he asked. "There's no way I can cater for sixty thousand people."

Tala stroked his chin wisely. Bryan raised an important point. They did not have the room to hold that many people. Hell, he didn't think they could cater for one hundred people. But in all honesty, Tala didn't care. It was Bryan's party, not his. "Well that's not my problem; it's your party Bryan. You deal with it." He cackled to himself and exited the room. Bryan glared daggers at Tala's retreating form until Tala had disappeared from sight completely.

He sighed, looking down at Dora. "What do you think I should do?" He didn't think burning the place down would be a very smart option; there would just be more room for the morons. Not to mention Tala would be after his blood. Definitely not something he'd want to experience.

Obviously, Dora didn't say anything; she was only a doll after all. But her presence was soothing, and he just plain felt better around her. If was able to look past the fact that she's a doll, why couldn't anyone else? "You are so beautiful," Bryan spoke, caressing Dora's chin. He honestly wished Dora could respond. He needed help. Immediately.

He paced around his room, racking his brains for some sort of strategy. Nothing came to him. Why did he have to take the piss out of Kai again? Oh that's right, Bryan liked annoying Kai. What seemed like a good idea in the first place backfired on him. From today, he would never make a big decision without consulting his psychiatrist.

Just then, a Facebook chat box popped up. It was Kai. Bryan cursed inwardly. What the hell did that brat Kai want?

Kai: If you don't host this party, I will tell everyone about your creepy fetish for Dora.

Bryan: You wouldn't dare.

Kai: Yes, I would. All those people would be very disappointed. We simply cannot have that.

Bryan: Buzz off.

Kai: *smirks*

Ignoring him, Bryan tries to think some more about what he should do, or who to blame it on if this whole party situation gets him in trouble. Blaming Ian seemed like a good idea, he could always just blame him, even though he had nothing to do with the party itself. It was just habit to blame him. Unfortunately, no actual ideas were forming in his head. He was definitely in a real bind this time.

Meanwhile, Tala was in the other room, chuckling to himself. "I can't believe Bryan and Kai think this party is real. How dumb are they anyway?" Shaking his head in exasperation, he decides to mess with Bryan a little more. And Kai too, while he was at it. Tala logs onto Facebook and finds both parties online. He brings up Kai's chat box. Kai needed to be distracted for a little bit.

Tala: Yo Kai.

Kai: What do YOU want?

Tala: Nothing, just wanted to talk to you and- OMG. Is that Ming Ming across the street?

Kai: Ming Ming? Where? I gotta go find her!

Kai is offline.

Perfect, Tala smirks. He logs off of his and hacks Kai's Facebook. He clicks on Bryan's chat box. This will be fun indeed…

Tala-er Kai: So are you ready to give up yet?

Bryan: Not a chance in hell.

'Kai': Truce then?

Bryan: … Yeah. But we still have a party to throw. What do you suggest we do about that, genius?

'Kai': Well, we could always have Tala throw it. Tell him he can use his stripper pole or something. No problem.

Bryan: Are you sure that will work?

'Kai': Come on, it's TALA. You know how much he loves to strip for show.

Bryan: Hm, good point. We should make a group for Tala's party then.

'Kai': Don't worry, I've got it handled.

Kai is offline.

Bryan was confused. Why was Kai acting like he was up to something? Perhaps he was. Bryan frowned. Could Kai be trusted? Kai didn't seem like the trusting type though: he was quite the deceitful bastard these days. Bryan remembered the time Kai promised him he would guard his toilet in the park... only to abandon Bryan. Bryan shook his head sadly. He would never forget that day. But enough of that! He had to decide what to do. He had to decide what to do… and fast.

His computer caught his eye yet again. It said that Kai was back on, and typing something to him. Bryan rubbed his chin gingerly, wondering what Kai was going to type this time. Something nagged at back of Bryan's head, and it wasn't head lice. How did he know? He had been deloused three days ago.

Kai : I don't have anything important handled… *grabs hair in frustration*

Bryan: What are you talking about? You just said you've got it handled.

Kai : What? I did? Weird… I don't. I couldn't even find Ming Ming

Bryan: … Ming Ming …? What the hell are you talking about?

Kai : Yeah, I just got back from searching for her. Tala told me she was across the street.

Bryan: You mean you weren't just here 5 minutes ago?

Kai : Nope.

Bryan: Holy shit. I was talking to you then. But if it wasn't you, who was it? Tala ?

Before Kai could reply, he exited from Facebook. All of a sudden, it made sense to Bryan. Of course it was Tala that was talking to him through Kai. No wonder it sounded like he was up to something; Tala is always up to something that sneaky bastard! Well, if a party is what Tala wants to host, then a party he'll get.

Bryan grinned crazily to himself. He was free of this party! Now to set up an epic party for Tala on Christmas. He rubbed his hands together excitedly. He couldn't wait!

.

Well, since this is yet another re-upload, I'm not too fussed about reviews. Just uploading to clear my head. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
